The Poison Flower: Belladonna
by Emerald-Aura13
Summary: To see her face meant pain, to know her name meant death. Thirteen-year-old Zahrat Alssum — real name Emilisa McKnight — had more blood on her hands than half of the League of Shadows. There was a choice to be made about how she would live out the rest of her life, but she was not the one making it. Would she remain loyal to the shadows, or follow her heart into the light?
1. Prologue

Two people stood looking out over Gotham. Unbeknownst to one of them, there was a third person on the roof. The smaller figure knelt at the edge of the roof, watching the people — the families — below her, and wondering if that was how she would have been raised, if she had not been taken away from her family and raised on the island as she had been.

"You have a choice, Emilisa." The man standing behind the green-hooded girl spoke, deciding to do what was best for the girl his daughter had trained and viewed as a daughter. "You may either stay here, and live a normal life, or return with me to Infinity Island."

"Ra's al Ghul." The black-haired girl turned to look at the man who had helped raise her as she slowly removed her hood. "I would like to go home now."

"Then I am sorry, my child." The man's green eyes met the girl's own, sorrow contained deep within. The girl felt a sharp pain in her neck, and her eyes shot wide. She looked at her leader in fear, but found no consolation there. Instead, all she heard as she collapsed to the gravelled rooftop were the words that shattered her world. "Infinity Island will never be your home again. I release you from your oath. You are no longer bound to the League of Shadows."

The girl's eyes closed as the man finished speaking, and he placed a package, a bag, and a small dagger beside her. He removed the concealed weapons from her boots and wrists before taking her bow and quiver. He lightly caressed her cheek before stepping away, and another girl walked forward to take the weapons from him, strapping them to her own body. She moved to take the sword, but the man stopped her. "Leave it."

The woman nodded, bending over the girl she viewed as her own daughter to remove the sleeper dart from her neck. "You will make a new life here, Zahrat Alssum. You are free to choose a new path now, as Emilisa McKnight. Make me proud, little flower."

* * *

*0*0*0*0*0*

* * *

Aura's AN: This was previously posted on Song's account, under the same title. Due to some rude comments about the pairing and plot, and her lack of time and availability, we decided to move it to my account.  
 **FLAMES AND RUDE REVIEWS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.** Please, if you have something to say about the plot, or the pairing, be nice about it. Song and I have put a lot of hard work into this, and while we may not know the universe perfectly, we do know it well enough to write a fic on it.  
 **DO NOT TEAR INTO OUR** **OC.** We work extremely hard to make our OCs unique. We spend hours sketching out and trying to visualize them, writing out their backstories, creating their personalities, everything, right down to picking their favorite color. Each one of our OCs is, in our eyes, a very real person, and having people insult them and call them a "Mary Sue" when they are each very different characters, hurts.  
 **OUR CHOICES ARE OUR OWN.** We're not making you read this. If Robin/OC isn't your thing. there's this fun little thing called a _back button_. Go ahead and click it. We won't be offended. We're writing this fic purely for our own enjoyment and entertainment, so others can get a peek into our insanity and hopefully get a kick out of our carefully crafted craziness, and also because we're currently unemployed. However, if you do decide to continue reading, I ask you to heed the above warnings in bold, as they are words to live by when approaching any story written by myself or any of my friends.

Song's AN: As Aura said, this was previously posted on my account. The title there now reads The Poison Flower has been MOVED so followers know to look elsewhere for it. I'm glad Aura addressed the flames and tearing into the OC. When this was first posted, I actually snapped, and went off at someone for dissing the pairing, when she didn't deserve it, and someone else had insulted the story, the plot, the pairing, the OC, and myself and Aura, so if anyone deserved me blowing up at them, they did, not the person I did blow up at. So please, if you're going to leave a review, don't flame, don't be rude, don't insult us or our OC. Leave nice comments, or constructive criticism (but don't do it in a way that can come across as rude). Okay?


	2. Chapter One

When Emilisa next opened her eyes, Ra's al Ghul and his daughter were long gone, and two people she had studied, but never met, stood in front of her. She pulled up her hood and scrambled backwards, reaching for her bow. Discovering it was gone, she reached for the next best thing: the sword strapped to her waist.

Drawing the blade, she held the edge towards the masked figures in a defensive position, feigning ignorance. "Who are you?"

"I am called Batman." The taller of the two spoke, stepping out of the shadows. "This is Robin. I think the better question is, what is the pupil of Talia al Ghul doing in Gotham?"

"I do not know why I am still here." The girl continued to flick her eyes between the two males, Batman and Robin, her blade's edge still held up defensively. "I was given the choice between remaining here and returning to infinity island. I chose to return, then fell unconscious. Where am I?"

Emilisa finally voiced the change in location. She was no longer on the rooftop where she had been sedated in order for both her mentor and leader to be able to abandon her in this strange city. She had woken up on a proper bed, in a windowless room with two doors.

"Safe." The smaller of the two spoke, and she assessed his voice. _He doesn't sound like he's lying. If they wanted me dead, I would be. I'm probably not free to just walk out, but I don't seem to be in any danger._

"How do I know I can trust you?" She looked warily between the two, studying their posture.

"You don't." Batman narrowed his eyes, as if questioning why she was asking if she could trust them in the first place.

"We found these beside you when we were patrolling." Robin held out a box, a bag, and – after a brief hesitation – a dagger. When she didn't take them, he stepped forward and placed them in front of her.

Emilisa picked up the box. As she inspected the wrapping, he frowned. "We didn't open it."

She slowly started to peel away the wrapping, and opens the box. Inside she found the documents and files required to make her appear again, along with a small pile of money and a card taped to a paper with the PIN number. In the bag were some of her clothes, specifically her civilian clothes for when she was doing a reconnaissance mission. As she read the letter that had been placed at the very bottom of the bag, she shook her head and started muttering to herself in one of the many languages she had learned in the past thirteen years, switching back to English periodically. "It was my choice! — I wanted to go back! — Why did you make me stay?"

The sound of metal clattering against stone could be heard as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She wrapped one arm around her knees, the other reaching blindly for her sword.

"They left me behind..." She whimpered quietly, tears clouding her vision. "I can't believe they left me behind."

Robin looked to his mentor, who gave a short nod, before moving to Zahrat's side. He crouched beside her and placed a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder, making her jump. "Hey, it's going to be fine. You don't have to cry."

The boy wonder moved so he was in front of her, and slowly lowered her hood. She looked up at him through her midnight hair, trying to see through his mask. He smiles at her, wiping away a fresh tear. "Do you think you can trust me?"

"You're with Bruce Wayne." The mention of his mentor's secret identity startled the boy, and he looked back to his guardian for help. "I've been taught not to trust him, or anyone around him. But if it comes down to either trusting Bruce wayne, or starving on the streets and trying to avoid any members of the League of Shadows who think I deserted, I guess I really have no choice."

"I hope you like Gotham, Zahrat." Robin smiled gently at Emilisa, trying to comfort her. "Dunno how long you're going to be here."

"Emilisa." She wiped furiously at her tears. "we're supposed to be building trust, So I might as well tell you who I am. My name is Emilisa McKnight. Zahrat Alssum is my professional name."

"That box contains my new life. I have been forced to leave the place I've lived in, people I've known, and life I've led for as long as I can remember, because my leader decided that it was not the life for me anymore. You can't force nine years of training out of a person's body. That just isn't how it works."

"Where did you used to live?" Robin looked at Emilisa carefully, the first name she had given them starting to become familiar.

"Your mentor knows it well.." She shook her head slightly. "It's called Infinity Island. As far as I know, it isn't marked on any map. At least none that Talia showed me. I want to go back, but I can't. I have no idea where it is."

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*0*

*0*0*0*

*0*0*

*0*

Aura's AN: This, plus a bit of a later chapter, is all I have on Google Docs. I am waiting to get the rest of it from Song, and working on transferring parts from my phone's "Notes" to the "Docs" but before anyone asks, yes, this chapter IS complete, and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate writing them, I hate reading them. I know they're annoying, I try to avoid them as much as possible.

If Robin and Bats seem OOC, I apologize, I tried my best to fix it, but they might still be OOC in this bit. As for Ra's seeming OOC in the prologue… wait and see.

 **Sunflower -** The reason Song and I write mainly Dick Grayson fanfics when we do YJ is because he's the easiest for us to write. Not to say that he's the only one we write - we also have a couple KF ones in the works - but when we try to write… Superboy (as an example) we get insane writers' block only a couple paragraphs in. However, with our Dick Grayson fics, we can write for hours on end, sometimes getting several chapters within a day.

 **Advising Guest (and first review on the repost) -** We do thank you for your advice on when it would be good to ship with Dick, and would gladly take it, if it were not already in the works as a second book. I thank you for not getting mad and flaming over the fact that Ra's seemed OOC, and I promise that everything will be revealed eventually.

 **Guest who will not lie -** Honestly, I had not made that connection, and I really need to rewatch YJ. I had just been trying to make a blurb that fit the stupid character restriction, and playing on the whole shadows/evil vs. light/good came to mind. But, since we don't have the whole thing written yet, it does give us something to think about for the future.


End file.
